


connections

by highqualitymercy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Werewolf Grantaire, a little ooc, are they eleven or seventeen, because they are young, but i really like this so, half-veela Enjolras, i've never written in this style before, not me, there isn't really a set age for this so do with that what you will, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualitymercy/pseuds/highqualitymercy
Summary: How do they meet each other? It's through a series of run-ins and happenstances.
Relationships: Enjolras/Feuilly, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), One Sided - Relationship, barely - Relationship, if you squint
Kudos: 11





	connections

Enjolras is a Slytherin, and a Veela to boot. Half-Veela, anyway, not that anyone really cares about the half. He struggles with his sorting, with accepting it, because while Slytherins are not inherently bad, all the ones he meets have been taught prejudice from the cradle onward, and he finds the house reputation suffocating. People don’t trust him; that much is clear. They give him scathing, speculative looks in the corridors, they avoid him like the plague or they take pleasure in harassing him. He grows used to their reactions quickly, but that doesn’t stop it from hurting his heart every time he notices. And he usually notices. Even the teachers give him dubious looks when he speaks, seemingly expecting him to manipulate them with powers he doesn’t even fully understand. His time at school doesn’t start looking up until he meets

Combeferre is a Ravenclaw straight down to his bones, but that doesn’t make him creative or superior, thank you very much. He likes his house, really, but he can’t help but find his housemates’ endless superiority complexes grating. He likes to read, always has, and he likes to experiment, and to learn, more than anything. He’s never understood why people look down on those who are unlike themselves; he finds such people fascinating, which is how he befriends Enjolras. He doesn’t realize it, but his honest questions and open mind are what pulls the other boy in and keeps him close to his heart. As much as the two love each other from the time they find one another, there is still something missing until they find

Courfeyrac is a Gryffindor, and he couldn’t be prouder. He loves his house; he loves the high regard that comes with it (though he would never take advantage of it) and the light-hearted banter that comes from his housemates. He likes meeting new people, too, and understanding them, and being liked by them, so when he meets Enjolras and notices the way he seems wary of him, he pushes further. He asks him a million and one questions and sticks close to his side and makes him laugh when others stare at him, and before either of them realize it they’ve become friends. Enjolras introduces him to Combeferre, who seems unsure of him but open to learning more, and Courfeyrac couldn’t be more enthusiastic about making another friend, another real friend, because Merlin, he loves his house but he isn’t close to any of them the way he is these two people who seem to have shot directly into his big heart and taken up residence there. No one even seems to come close to this bond they have with each other until he introduces Enjolras to

Feuilly is a Slytherin, and he is proud of it. He is proud to be known as ambitious, because while he is still young, he has pulled himself up from the tragedies of his childhood that he was too young to remember even occurring. He aims to change the house reputation, because ambition isn’t a bad thing, and neither is cunning or resourcefulness, if only people could realize. The rampant prejudice in Slytherin house is an issue he is willing to confront head-on to begin with, and his determination only grows when he meets Enjolras and sees the way he’s treated by their classmates for something beyond his control. He and Enjolras get on like a housefire, and he can see the knowing looks Courfeyrac gives him as they get older, looks that Combeferre tries in vain not to mimic. Maybe Feuilly likes Enjolras more than a little, but it’s because he lights a fire under his butt like no one else can. It’s a relationship he values, but not the only one; the top spot truly belongs to

Bahorel is a Gryffindor that fits the bill like no other. He’s big and loud and reckless, but he’s brave and daring and willing to do just about anything if you bet money on it. He joins the quidditch team as soon as he’s allowed, and if he knocks that little Malfoy brat off his broom a couple of times, well, who could possibly be sure whether or not it was on purpose? Feuilly may have chewed him out for it later, but he’ll maintain until he dies and after that it was worth it to wipe that stupid smirk off of the twerp’s face. Most people try not to cross Bahorel, which is why he likes it when Enjolras walks with him. He loves his friends, and when Enjolras is with him, everyone leaves him alone, even if it’s just for a little while. And while Enjolras doesn’t like to talk about it, Bahorel knows that he’s grateful. Maybe not so much the day they collide with

Bossuet is a Hufflepuff, and so are Joly and Musichetta. The three of them met on the train ride to Hogwarts their first year, and have been inseparable since. Joly and Chetta are the only ones who can see Bossuet’s train wrecks coming in full, and they usually prevent it or apologize on his behalf to whoever he ran into this time; his bad luck is widely known and avoided. Bossuet and Musichetta probably spend half their lives convincing Joly that he isn’t sick, no he doesn’t have the plague, or tuberculosis, or whatever else he’s come up with this time. Musichetta is a well-rounded, emotionally stable person, who spends most of her time managing her boys or good-naturedly teasing

Jehan is a Ravenclaw, and he is the opposite sort from Combeferre. While Combeferre focuses in on facts and figures and also technique and maybe more methodology, Jehan is poetic and soft and creative, but he adores learning just as much as his housemate. He has an air about him that makes people want to protect him, and Enjolras is the one that introduces him to the rest of his friends. Jehan, as lovely as he is, tends to be excluded from most things, so when Enjolras seems like he wants to be his friend, he’s over the moon. And when he meets the rest of the group, his joy only flourishes further, and he feels his heart singing, and there is nothing in the world that could make him feel this good besides bottling this feeling up and passing it to someone else. He does. It goes to a short blonde girl that looks like she could be Enjolras’ sister, and her name is

Cosette is a Gryffindor, but she has led an incredibly sheltered, privileged life. Not that she’s complaining; she’ll be forever grateful to her loving Papa for taking her in the way that he has. Cosette met a group of girls on the train to Hogwarts, and she has been hanging out with them for some time now, but sometimes they whisper or giggle and she doesn’t understand what is so funny to them, and she is just positive that it’s because they’re whispering and giggling about her. While she isn’t reckless or loud like most of her housemates, she will work endlessly to achieve once she has set her mind to something, and though her bravery is quiet, it is unmatched by anyone around. When Jehan, with his flowery hair and more flowery language, introduces her to his friends, she decides then and there that she will be close to them, as close as she can, because she’s sick of the friends that she has talking about her behind her back. It isn’t long after she bonds with the group that Courfeyrac introduces all of them to

Marius is a Gryffindor, and he’s seen Cosette around the common room sometimes, and she is honestly so pretty, isn’t she? He’s sure that he fell in love with her the moment he set eyes on her, and while he’s a little intimidated by Enjolras (he’s a half-Veela, isn’t he, but he’s also so kind if you actually spend time with him), that doesn’t stop him from talking his ear off about Cosette every chance he gets. Even if it annoys the other boy to no end, Marius can’t help but think that Enjolras hasn’t sent him away yet, so he must like him at least a little bit, sort of in an endlessly-fond-but-exasperated-older-sibling-sort-of-way and oh, he’s always wanted siblings and isn’t his new friend an only child, too? That’s perfect, although he already sort-of considers himself a brother to

Éponine, and she’s a Gryffindor, and Merlin, Marius drives her insane. He never sees how much she cares for him, despite the fact that when he asks her to start hanging out with his stupid new friends with him, she doesn’t even hesitate before she agrees even though he knows she doesn’t like new people, why can’t he see that she loves him? Because apparently everyone else can from the sympathetic looks they give her, including Cosette, and doesn’t that just rile her up even more? This sweet, pale princess who has never seen a day’s work in her life is looking at her with pity, and it makes Éponine want to knock the crap out of her except that Cosette really is a sweetheart and it’s impossible to actually hate her when she’s that nice. The only other way out is to draw attention away from herself, which is why she starts bringing

Grantaire is a Ravenclaw, because screw him, right? He’s also a werewolf, not that anyone knows that but the teachers and his sorry excuses for parents. He doesn’t really like school, not to the same extent that everyone around him seems to, because all he can do is hide his secret and feel like an imposter in his own house, because he’s not smart, and so what if he likes to paint? That’s not what it’s actually about, it’s about being smart and succeeding and he’s a poor excuse for a Ravenclaw because he can’t even find anything to believe in the way that everyone seems to – until Éponine drags him into meeting Enjolras, and oh, he believes in him without even realizing its happened, except that’s not true is it because it’s like his mind clears for a minute before it starts screwing him over again and now he’s making some stupid joke and the blond is glaring at him and now he’s ranting and why won’t Grantaire stop arguing with him? Maybe it’s the way that he seems to have been lit up from inside with a fire that he finds himself drawn towards, because he hasn’t seen anything so bright since he was small, and he needs the heat from Enjolras’ fire to keep him alive now, doesn’t he? He knows that he’s totally screwed now, and he accepts it for the fact that it means he stays near Enjolras, ignoring the pitying looks he seems to be getting from the rest of his – friends? Because that’s what they are, aren’t they?


End file.
